Intel (Extinction)
Intel are video recordings found from in the Onslaught DLC map, Nightfall, the Devastation DLC map, Mayday, the Invasion DLC map Awakening and the Nemesis DLC map Exodus. Intel can be found either through Search Pile or PDAs. Intel can be accessed through the menu in the Extinction lobby. Nightfall There are fifteen pieces of intel in Nightfall. The Prologue and first two files are initially unlocked. The next six are randomly found from Search Piles around Nightfall. The following five are from laptops scattered across Nightfall. Two of them are located in the compound, the next two are located in the facility, and the last one is located in the toll booth by the gate across where the players enter to fight the Breeder. The Epilogue is given to the player after they kill the Breeder for the first time. There are two different types of intel. The first six are Nightfall files, while the other five are Intercept Files. Intel: *Prologue *Cpt. David Archer *Dr. Samantha Cross *Epilogue Nightfall Files *01: Arrival *02: Origins *03: Xenobiology *04: The Obelisk *05: The Hatchery *06: Outbreak Intercept Files *01: Treason *02: Security Breach *03: Exfil Denied *04: Sabotage *05: The Ark Mayday There are eleven intel in Mayday. They are commonly referred to as Medusa Files. The Prologue is obtained with downloading the map. The next four are randomly found in Search Piles, while the remaining five are tablets found in designated locations throughout the map. The Epilogue is obtained once the player defeats the Kraken for the first time. *Prologue *01: Terra Incognita *02: Beasts of War *03: Medusa *04: Desperate Allies *Epilogue Kassar Cinematics The Kassar Cinematics are five special pieces of Intel that specifically show the interactions between Kassar, a surviving member of the Nightfall Program, and Samantha Cross, the Polyglotist savant hired by David Archer now held captive on board the Stormbreaker. *01: Sleeper Agent - Located on a pipe overlooking the spawn area. *02: Encrypted - Located on a balcony above the room where the player faces the Kraken's tentacle. *03: Witchcraft - Located on top of a bunch of crates in the cargo bay covered in Cryptid specimens. *04: Mutiny - Located on the first floor of the bridge behind a vent. *05: The Guardian - Located across the ramp on a platform in the Kraken area. Awakening There are a total of eight pieces of intel in Awakening. The Prologue is given to the player when they download the map. Three can be found in computer form (the same look as Nightfall), and the other three are found randomly in Search Piles. The Epilogue is given to the player once they escape Awakening for the first time. *Prologue *01: Guardian Angel *02: Fugitive *03: Defector *04: Dead or Alive *05: The Cortex *06: Executioner *Epilogue Exodus There are a total of ten pieces of intel in Exodus. The Prologue is given to the player when they download the map. Three of the intel can be found by the tablets from Mayday and the others can be found by Search Piles. There is a secret intel which can be unlocked by shooting out the letters on the car wash sign and spelling out NEVERSOFT. It'll unlock it, revealing Neversoft's fate. The Epilogue is given once the player beats Exodus for the first time. *Prologue *01: Exodus *02: Gargoyles *03: Psionic Warfare *04: Ancestor Combat *05: The Final Option *06: Caller ID: Unknown *07: More Than Human *Epilogue *Secret: Always Hard Achievements/Trophies *'Undiscovered Truths' (30 /Bronze ) - Find all the intel hidden in Nightfall. *'Inquisitive Mind' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all of the Intel in Mayday. *'Spelunker '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all intel in Awakening. *'The Final Chapter' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all 7 story related intel files in Exodus. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction